1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to reporting positioning information, and more particularly, to apparatuses and methods for reporting positioning information of a mobile communications device using a normal response without an extra indication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical mobile communication environment, a user equipment (UE) may receive wireless communications services, including voice services and data services, from one or more service networks via cellular stations of the service networks. The wireless communications between the UE and the service networks may be in compliance with various wireless technologies, such as the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) technology, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) technology, Enhanced Data rates for Global Evolution (EDGE) technology, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) technology, Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA 2000) technology, Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) technology, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) technology, Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, and others. To an increasing extent, the Location-Based Service (LBS) has become a popular data services in the field of wireless communications. The LBS is an information and entertainment service utilizing the wireless access ability to make use of the geographical position of a person, a UE, or an object. For example, the LBS service may include parcel tracking and vehicle tracking services, personalized weather services, location-based games, and mobile commerce when taking the form of coupons or advertising directed at customers based on their current locations, etc.
Taking the LTE technology in compliance with the 3GPP TS 36.305 specification, v.9.3.0 (referred to herein as the 36.305 specification) as an example, a positioning procedure may be initiated by a UE or a service network to communicate a positioning information thereof, including positioning capabilities, assistance data and location information concerning the positioning procedure. When one of a UE and a service network initiates a request for positioning capabilities, assistance data or location information, the other one of the UE and the service network first checks to see if all of the requested information is supported. If so, the other one of the UE and the service network replies with a normal response comprising the requested information. Otherwise, if some or all of the requested information is not supported, the other one of the UE and the service network replies with a normal response comprising the information that is supported, plus an extra indication in which the information not supported is indicated to the originating UE or service network. However, it is not explained specifically what the indication is and how the indication should be delivered.